Favourite Color
by Berryuu
Summary: Kudou Shinichi never had a favourite color. That was until Kaito guessed what it was, and Shinichi could only agree. [Kaishin] Oneshot.


**A/N:** Hello! Back again with another KaiShin! I absolutely love this ship and I am sure to write more one-shots in the future, do look forward to it! This is another tumblr-post inspired btw, about favourite colors and stuff. I couldn't help myself to write something about it with Kaito and Shinichi LOL, enjoy!

I drew something for this fic btw! About the end part. I'll link the image in my profile, feel free to check it out! /o\

 **Warnings:** unbeta'd, bad grammar, shinichi and kaito being adorable dorks  
 **Disclaimer:** obv. i dont own DCMK...

* * *

It was the little things that Kaito says and does that made Shinichi more than thankful for his existence, grateful that he's able to love the magician and be loved by him all the same.

Looking around his room, his gaze lingered over few objects that are neatly placed by his night stand, the color of his bed sheets and his open wardrobe showcasing his boring sets of clothes. For some it wasn't noticeable, but there certainly was a pattern all across the things Kudou Shinichi owns.

The color blue.

Initially, Shinichi never had a favourite color. He never had a preference since he was born. His best friend, Ran, asked him what his favourite color was when they were 16, and he blurted out red because she was getting impatient when he didn't answer for a few minutes. (He didn't know it has to do something for her birthday gift for him.)

But it all changed when he started dating Kuroba Kaito.

 _"Shin-chan, Shin-chan!" A cheery voice interrupted Shinichi's focus on the book he was reading, blinking at the magician widely grinning at him._

 _"Yes, Kaito?" He replied, closing his book after placing a bookmark, so he could focus solely on the object of his affections._

 _"I know your favourite color, Shin-chan!" Kaito exclaimed, and Shinichi couldn't help but chuckle, raising a curious eyebrow at him._

 _"Oh?" He chirped. "Do tell me what it is, my idiot magician." Shinichi replied, his lips quirked up on one side, his expression amused._

 _His favourite color, huh? Shinichi never knew he had one, aside from the bluff he told Ran a few years ago. He wondered what Kaito think his favourite color was._

 _The magician could only grin brightly._

 _"It's blue!" He (yelled) declared. "It's blue, right?! Blue! I'm pretty sure it's blue, Shinichi!" He said confidently with so much enthusiasm and excitement, grinning from ear to ear like a little kid who won a game, awaiting their prize._

 _The sight was absolutely endearing. Shinichi couldn't bring himself to tell Kaito that he doesn't really have a preference for colors and instead gave him a similar grin_ , _albeit not as bright as Kaito's, and nodded. "That's right, it's blue! How did you know?" He asked, leaning over to gaze at his lover fondly._

 _Kaito only gave his trademark smirk and made a shushing noise. "A magician never tells their secrets, Shin-chan!"_

Ever since then, Shinichi was unable to look at the color blue the same anymore. It wasn't a color that he'd look at and say 'oh, blue.'. It became a color that reminded him of Kaito, and in his eyes it became something special just because Kaito said it's his favourite color.

Of course Kaito made everything special! He could feel his heart flutter just by the thought of the magician and he couldn't help but grin when he heard footsteps approach him from behind, arms wrapping around his waist. "Shin-chan~" A voice sang by his ear, followed by a kiss on the cheek.

"Miss me?" Kaito asked, grinning. Shinichi only gave a snort, crossing his arms. "As if." He said, but the way he's savoring the feeling of being in the magician's arms says otherwise.

"Aww, how mean, Shin-chan! And to think that I brought you a gift..." Shinichi heard Kaito mumble, leaving him to blink and turn to face the magician, a curious look on his face. "A gift?"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Kaito retracted his arms from Shinichi's waist to wave a finger in front of the detective, a playful smile on his lips. "Close your eyes first, Shin-chan!" He told him, to which Shinichi grumbled at in protest but Kaito only grinned.

"Fine. If I get my hair dyed pink you're _so_ going to get the couch for a month, Kaito." Shinichi said with a huff, then did as he was told.

A few seconds passed before something soft and warm and _kaito_ was wrapped around him. Huh. It didn't take him long to guess it was a scarf, opening his eyes just in time when Kaito tapped his shoulder.

"I knew it!" He heard the magician say with a cheer, "A blue scarf would suit my detective the best!"

Shinichi could only smile fondly, adjusting the scarf.

Yeah, he really loves the color blue.


End file.
